This invention relates to seat assemblies for bicycles. More particularly, this invention relates to seat assemblies allowing for adjustment in angle, height and longitudinal position of the seat without the rider having to dismount from the bicycle.
The seat of a bicycle is required to perform a number of functions for the rider. It must support the rider comfortably for rides of long duration, it must position the rider for maximum efficiency in pedaling the bicycle, and it must aid the rider in controlling and stabilizing the bicycle. Various seat configurations have been devised to attempt to meet these objectives simultaneously. Because a rider may assume different positions with respect to the pedals of the bicycle in order to achieve maximum power for different conditions, e.g., uphill versus level riding, various adjustable seat mountings also have been devised.
Most bicycle seats are elongated in a longitudinal direction with respect to the bicycle frame, and typically have transverse extensions with a forward-extending pommel to conform to the rider""s anatomy and to aid in stabilizing and controlling the bicycle. This configuration of the seat, having a convex transverse cross-section, concentrates the force of the seat under the rider""s ischial tuberosities and becomes uncomfortable, especially for rides of long duration. Furthermore, in recent years evidence has been accumulating that in some cases the pommel of the seat pressing on this perineal area can cause injury. Various seats without pommels have been devised, but control has been sacrificed by not having the pommel to straddle.
Preferably, the seat should be configured with a concave transverse cross-section to distribute the force of the seat over the rider""s buttocks, and the seat should have elevated sides to provide the control lost by eliminating the pommel. Also, as the rider moves his body for optimal positioning, the seat should move along the same path to remain in contact with the rider to assure constant control, and the front of the seat should tilt downward to permit longitudinal pressing against the seat to counter forward thrust on the pedals, thereby increasing the thrust on the pedals to provide for maximum effort by the legs in turning the crank and to provide for maximum utilization of the rider""s weight. At other times the rider wishes to have the seat in a lower, backward position and bends forward to minimize wind resistance.
Since adjustments to most seats require dismounting from the bicycle, the seat remains stationary with respect to the bicycle frame while the rider is riding. Consequently, when the rider rises from the seat for greater power, he can no longer use the seat for stabilizing the bicyclexe2x80x94with considerable increase in effort, stabilization and control must now be achieved with his arms. Furthermore, when the rider stands up, any forward thrust on the pedals must be countered by pulling backward on the handlebars with his arms. (It should be noted that the only effort by the rider that contributes to forward movement of the bicycle is that which he can exert with his legs by applying force to the pedals, and any energy expended by his arms other than for steering is wasted energy.)
Preferably, the seat should snugly fit the rider by inward leaning flexible sides and/or by use of a constraining member such as a belt. The rider should then be able to unlock the seat remotely from one or more of its various constraining locks and move to a new orientation carrying the seat with him. When in the new desired attitude, the rider should be able to relock the seat in its new attitude.
Accordingly, a need has continued to exist for an adjustable, comfortable bicycle seat assembly that can aid the rider in providing maximum pedaling force, can provide the rider with continual control in various pedaling positions, and avoids the possible injury associated with a seat having a pommel. It also would be preferable for the rider to be able to perform all releasing and locking of the seat without removing his hands from the handlebars.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a seat assembly for a bicycle.
A further object is to provide a bicycle seat that does not have a pommel.
A further object is to provide a bicycle seat having side supporting members.
A further object is to provide a bicycle seat having angled and/or inward tilting side support members capable of grasping the sides of the buttocks of the rider to maximize control and to facilitate moving the seat into a new attitude.
A further object is to provide a bicycle seat having support members together with a constraining member such as a belt to maximize control and to facilitate moving the seat into a new attitude.
A further object is to provide a bicycle seat assembly that can ride along a rail so that the seat assembly can be simultaneously adjusted in both longitudinal position and in height.
A further object is to provide a seat assembly that can follow an optimal path positioning and supporting a rider over a full range of riding conditions.
A further object is to provide a seat assembly that can be adjusted in tilt position while riding the bicycle.
A further object is to have remotely controllable lock/release control from the handlebars for the several degrees of freedom in regard to the attitude of the seat assembly.
A further object is to have independently and/or simultaneously releasable degrees of freedom in regard to the attitude of the seat assembly.
A further object is to provide a bicycle seat assembly which can be tilted in a vertical plane to provide buttock support as counter-thrust for forward thrust on the pedals.
A further object is to provide a bicycle seat assembly wherein a rail that supports a seat can be shifted forward and backward and tilted to provide optimum seat positioning.
A further object is to provide a secondary tilt mechanism between the seat and the seat mount that rides on the rail.
A further object is to minimize counter-productive arm effort in control of the bicycle and countering forward thrust on the pedals.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent from the description of the invention which follows.
The above described needs have now been met by various aspects of the present invention, including a seat assembly having a concave transverse support member together with upstanding side support members slidably mounted on a rail.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a seat with a concave transverse support member and upstanding side support members slidably mounted on a rail via a seat mounting assembly that may be securely positioned at a plurality of locations along the rail. Depending upon the shape of the rail, the seat mounting assembly may comprise a single bushing with a partially circular channel, or a bushing box containing multiple bushings allowing for sliding along differently curved regions of the rail. The seat assembly may be secured at locations along the rail by hand via a plunger assembly, or electromechanically via a solenoid.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a seat as above that may be tiltably mounted on the seat mounting assembly and secured at a plurality of tilt positions. The tilt of the seat may likewise be adjusted through use of a plunger assembly or a solenoid.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a seat as above that may be adjusted along a translation rail mounted over the frame of the bicycle. The translation rail may be maintained level through use of an adjustable support assembly, and the seat may be secured at different locations along the rail through use of a plunger assembly or a solenoid.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a seat as above that may be adjusted rotationally about a central member and secured at a plurality of locations about the member through use of a plunger assembly or a solenoid.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a seat with a transverse and concave support member with upstanding side members that have slots to receive a restraining member or inwardly deflecting regions to hold a rider""s hips.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a substantially spherical bushing having a bore therethrough to permit sliding along a rail and an opening to permit securing about a keel, where the diameter of the bore varies to permit sliding along differently curved regions of the rail.